


Jack's Adventures: S.O.A.R.

by FleetingFrostX_JyakuKatsumi



Series: Jack's Adventures [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Jack's Adventures, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Ki Use, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingFrostX_JyakuKatsumi/pseuds/FleetingFrostX_JyakuKatsumi
Summary: Repressed by the heartbreaking truth of reality, 12-year-old Jack Katsumi of Shou Middle School yearns for a fantasy adventure of a lifetime.With the help of a demented soul, an unwavering legend, and his own will, he makes his dreams a reality.Loading File\SUMM_ALT> ..."Its origin is completely unknown but it is assumed to have been the soul of the original assistant"."Much isn't known about its personality, as it appears only briefly. It merely appears to finish what is needed of it".Even in a billion years, it's never too late to make amends.
Series: Jack's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933606





	Jack's Adventures: S.O.A.R.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is under heavy planning at the moment. Please stand by! (⌒_⌒;)  
> Also the tags are spoilers so things will be tagged when it gets to that point in the story! (＠＾◡＾)
> 
> Sorry for delaying The Assistant! (シ_ _)シ I was really busy and this story became a lot more exciting for me than The Assistant.  
> Don't think I'll never return to it, though! __φ(．．;)

(This is a placeholder. I just wanted to set up the framework of the work first. Sorry! (>_<))

Bookmark the work to stay up to date for when it comes out! (*^‿^*)

**IMPORTANT!!!**

The first chapter is almost here! Prepare yourselves! ＼(＾▽＾)／

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please give me some feedback! It would be great to hear what parts of the story people love and what parts I need to improve on! (⌒‿⌒)


End file.
